Inductive sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including automotive, computing, medical, telecommunications, and industrial applications. Specifically, inductive sensors may be used to measure position, distance, and speed, especially of conductive objects. Metal detectors, traffic signals, and a host of industrial processes use inductive sensors. One advantage of inductive sensors is that the associated signal processing circuitry need not be in close proximity to the sensing coils. This allows the sensing coils to be located in harsh environments that preclude other sensing techniques that require relatively delicate silicon-based electronics to be located at the sensing point. Consequently, inductive sensors are often used for safety related, safety critical, or high reliability applications. The coils can be created directly on a printed circuit board (PCB) together with other electronics. However, not all nodes of the coils can be connected to the control electronics due to routing restrictions, safety requirements, and/or available number of pins.